9 Desember
by sunchi
Summary: A SHINee EXO—SHINeEXO's fanfiction. Minho—Kyungsoo!/'Aku berharap bisa menukar kesempatan hidupku dengan Minho….'/ "—aku juga berharap penyakit menyebalkan ini akan sembuh, untuk selamanya." —dan Sooyoung terisak, tak kuat menahan tangisnya./Now tell me, Princess. Are you still strong without your Prince?


.

"_Aku mencintaimu. Tidak peduli dengan status, _gender_, atau apapun itu—"_

"_Tapi orangt—"_

"—_Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."_

.

.

.

Alarm yang berada di ponsel membangunkanku dari bunga tidur yang semakin menghancurkan mentalku, merobohkan tiang yang kubangun sebagai peyangga agar aku tetap bisa berdiri tegak dan tersenyum ceria di depan semua orang. Kepalaku terasa pening, air mataku yang sudah mengering masih bisa kurasakan saat tanganku menyentuh permukaan pipiku.

Aku terdiam.

Seingatku, semalam aku sedang menangis sekencang-kencangnya di dalam mobil Sooyoung _noona_. Ia menenangkanku, memelukku, mengusap kepalaku, dan mengucapkan seribu kata manis yang tetap tidak bisa mengubah perasaanku kemarin. Sooyoung _noona _berusaha bersikap dewasa di usianya yang begitu muda, hanya beda satu tahun dariku—16 tahun untuk jelasnya. Ia benar-benar mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri yang lebihlebihlebih kacau balau daripada diriku sendiri.

Kepalaku kembali sakit.

Aku menundukkan kepala, membiarkan rasa sakit di kepalaku itu hilang—aku tidak mau membuat hidung atau bagian tubuhku bagian manapun mengeluarkan gumpalan darah yang menjijikan. Aku tidak mau membuat Sooyoung _noona_ kembali kubuat repot hanya untuk membantu menyumbat pendarahanku.

Tidak akan.

Lima menit setelahnya, sakit itu terasa hilang. Aku menyingkap selimut hijau daun yang terpasang dengan sempurna untuk menutupi tubuhku sejak semalam—aku tidak ingat kapan tepatnya. Setelahnya, aku duduk di pinggir _single bed_ yang sederhana, mencoba memutar kembali memori yang terlalu menyedihkan sepanjang sejarah hidupku.

_Aku melihatnya sedang tertidur di bawah pohon._

_Aku melihat senyum manisnya._

_Tapi aku tidak menemukan cahaya terang di matanya yang tertutup…_

Batinku terus mengulang kalimat panjang itu. Membuat dadaku terasa sesak—ingin menangis, ingin membuat bengkak di mataku semakin parah. Dadaku mulai terasa sesak, jantungku memompa darah dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa.

Rasanya, pagi itu menjadi pagi yang benar-benar menyedihkan bagiku.

.

_Sudah tiga orang yang meninggalkanku…_

.

.

.

**sunchi™ presents  
an SHINee's Minho x EXO's Kyungsoo fanfiction**

**9 Desember**

_**Summary**_: "Aku hanya berharap, Minho dan Sooyoung _noona_ akan selalu berada di sisiku."—dan Sooyoung menangis, melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis, tertawa bahagia bersama 'Minho' yang berada di sisinya. A SHINee EXO—SHINeEXO's fanfiction. Minho—Kyungsoo!

**Warn**: Karakter milik YME, sisanya milik pacarnya OnTae aka sunchi. Oke? —gajeh, PWP? -_- I dunno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Noona_! Cepatlah!"

Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum, tangannya melambai dari jauh, menunggu seorang gadis manis yang tampak kelelahan karena sudah berjalan setengah jam lebih untuk mendaki bukit yang biasa mereka datangi setiap tahun untuk merayakan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang begitu wajib, bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Choi Sooyoung berhenti sebentar, mengatur napasnya. Tubuhnya bersandar di sebuah batang pohon besar yang berada di dekatnya. Tangan kanannya kemudian membalas lambaian tangan Kyungsoo, dengan senyum ala kadarnya. Dan setelahnya langsung mengambil napas panjang, membuangnya perlahan—lalu mengeluarkan sumpah serapah terhadap siapapun yang iseng menaruh paku di jalanan, membuat ban mobil Sooyoung kempes begitu saja di jalan yang membelah hutan yang sepi.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, lalu menuruni bukit, bermaksud menghampiri Sooyoung yang masih mengistirahatkan dirinya.

"_Noona_, masih bisa jalan?" Pemuda bermarga Do tersenyum manis, menjongkokan badannya agar bisa melihat wajah kelelahan Sooyoung.

Putri sulung keluarga Choi mengangguk, senyumnya melebar perlahan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, matanya membentuk garis melengkung ke atas seperti senyumnya, hanya saja terbaliik. Tangan mungilnya pun terulur, meminta tangan Sooyoung untuk ia genggam. "Ayo jalan sama-sama—" ia memiringkan kepalanya, membuat wajahnya semakin manis. "—_Noona_ tidak mau membuat Minho menunggu kita terlalu lama, iya kan?"

_Deg_

Sooyoung membatu.

Tapi sedetik kemudian—

"Aaa, iya, iya!" Sooyoung berdiri, menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat, lalu menyambar keranjang piknik yang dibawa Kyungsoo di tangan kirinya. "K-kita tidak boleh membuat Minho—" Senyum Sooyoung memudar, menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo semakin erat.

"—kita tidak boleh membuatnya menunggu di hari ulangtahunnya…"

**.**

—**sunchi—**

**.**

Permata cokelatnya menatap ribuan burung cemara dan kupu-kupu yang bebas berterbangan di atas kanvas bernama cakrawala. Jari lentiknya membelai ratusan ilalang yang mengelilinginya, membuat sebuah suara yang membuatnya merasa lebih damai. Senyum tampak terukir di wajahnya, sanubarinya mengucap syukur kepada Yang Maha Kuasa karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk melihat indahnya dunia dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Sooyoung menghela napas, mengambil oksigen yang bebas berkeliaran di sekitarnya perlahan-lahan, menutup matanya, menundukkan kepalanya, dan menautkan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya. Membiarkan angin bermain dengan surai hitam panjangnya yang indah. Otaknya mulai mengingat segala memori yang pernah ia buat bersama dua manusia tampan yang selalu bersamanya.

…setidaknya, sampai ia menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun…

.

_Tiga remaja yang berasal dari pasangan Adam dan Hawa sedang bermain dengan riangnya, berlarian ke sana kemari untuk menangkap kupu-kupu tanpa beban hidup milik mereka, mengabaikan usia mereka yang _seharusnya _tidak suka bertingkah terlalu _over_—seharusnya mereka sekarang sibuk belajar untuk merintis masa depan mereka, atau mungkin menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih seperti anak-anak kebanyakan, iya kan? _

_Ah, tapi mereka bertiga berbeda._

_Mereka _istimewa.

_Satu-satunya anak perempuan yang berburu kupu-kupu di antara dua laki-laki tampan itu berhenti tiba-tiba, tapi senyum riangnya tetap tak luput dari wajah manisnya. Kemudian ia dudukkan tubuhnya, melepas penat karena sudah lelah. _

_Sooyoung kecil mulai menutup matanya, terbuai oleh embusan angin musim semi yang begitu menyejukkan. Matanya terus menutup, kepalanya terasa semakin berat—kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Kepalanya semakin berat dan berat, sampai—_

.

"Sooyoung _noona_, sedang apa di sini?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia mendongak, menengok ke belakang, mencari sosok dari pemilik suara yang betul-betul ia kenal. "Menurutmu?" Sooyoung tersenyum manis, membalikkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo—orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, membalas senyum Sooyoung dengan senyum cerahnya. Tangannya kembali menggenggam satu tangan milik Sooyoung. "Minho sudah menunggu." Setengah berbisik, ia mengatakannya. Senyumnya semakin lebar.

_Deg_

Sooyoung terdiam.

Untuk yang kesekian kali.

Tapi—

"Wah, sungguh? Kalau begitu ayo!"

—Sooyoung kembali tersenyum.

Senyum yang begitu menyedihkan…

**.**

—**sunchi—**

**.**

Di sinilah mereka sekarang.

Di bawah pohon besar yang rindang, dengan udara sejuk yang mengelilinya.

Mereka berdua—coret,'bertiga' bagi Kyungsoo—duduk di atas bangku kayu beserta meja besar yang memang sudah ada di sana sejak lama. Meja kayu yang tetap bersih itu kini sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak makan siang buatan Kyungsoo dan Sooyoung. _Sandwich_, jus pisang, hamburger, apel—semuanya terlihat bagus menggungah di atas meja kayu itu.

Sooyoung hanya tersenyum di sana, sembari meminum jus pisangnya, ia terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terus berbicara dengan Minho. Senyumnya tampak sangat indah, mengalahkan indahnya ladang bunga matahari yang bermekaran di musim panas.

—**Kyungsoo's POV—**

"_Noona_, Minho bertanya tentang harapanmu untuk tahun ini!"

Aku tersenyum, menatap Sooyoung _noona_ dengan penuh antusias. Sementara Minho hanya tersenyum di sampingku, menopang dagunya—_ugh_, sungguh dia sangat keren bahkan hanya dengan menopang dagunya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Eh?" Sooyoung _noona _tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaanku, mungkin karena dia terlalu asyik memandangi wajah adiknya yang keren ini? Ah, kakaknya saja bisa terpesona dengan kharisma Minho, apalagi aku?

"Aaaa, apa, ya?" Sooyoung _noona_ tertawa, tawanya terdengar agak berbeda dari biasanya—kalau aku boleh jujur.

Tapi—ah, tidak baik berprasangka buruk.

Iya kan?

—**Sooyoung's POV—**

Aku tertawa garing—berusaha menahan air mata yang mungkin akan keluar tidak lama setelah ini. —Demi Tuhan … aku benar-benar tidak kuat menahan semuanya lagi. Satu kenyataan menyakitkan yang selalu kusembunyikan dari pemuda tampan yang berada di hadapanku sekarang ini … terlalu membebani jiwa dan ragaku….

"Sooyoung _noona_, cepatlah!" Kyungsoo mulai mendesakku, matanya berbinar—seperti anak anjing yang berusaha mengajak majikannya bermain. Dia benar-benar penasaran, mungkin. "Aku dan—" Kyungsoo menoleh ke kanan, menatap sosok Minho yang—mungkin—sedang tersenyum kepadanya saat ini. "—aku dan Minho sudah sangaaaaaaaat penasaran!"

Sekali lagi, aku tersenyum palsu. Aku lipat kedua tanganku, mendekatkan kepalaku agar—walaupun—aku bersuara kecil, Kyungsoo dan Minho tetap bisa mendengar suaraku.

"Aku—"

.

.

.

'_Aku berharap bisa menukar kesempatan hidupku dengan Minho…._'

.

.

.

Satu embusan napas.

.

"—Aku berharap Minho semakin tampan dan pintar seperti Ayah!"

—**normal's POV—**

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya, heran.

"Hanya itu?" Ia menggembungkan pipinya, agak kecewa karena Sooyoung kembali berharap seperti itu selama tiga kali mereka kemari. Itu artinya sudah tiga tahun berturut turut ia terus mengucapkan doa yang sama untuk Minho. "_Noona_, apa di pikiranmu itu hanya terlintas harapan seperti itu, uh?"

Sooyoung hanya tertawa. Menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Hei, hei, sekarang giliranmu! Ayo cepatlah!" Si Gadis berambut hitam menunjuk pemuda bernama Do Kyungsoo yang berada di hadapannya. Senyum palsunya terus terukir dengan sempurna di wajah cantiknya. "Ayo ucapkan harapanmu, Kyungieee~" Sooyoung mencolek pipi _chubby_ Kyungsoo, terus berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan yang ia buat karena terus memikirkan tentang hidup mati manusia yang merupakan rahasia Tuhan seorang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Menatap Sooyoung dan sosok Minho yang berada di sampingnya secara bergantian. Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya, menutup matanya.

Wajahnya sangat damai.

"Aku—" Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Aku hanya berharap Ayah dan Ibuku bisa hidup lagi—walau sudah jelas tidak mungkin." Ia tersenyum pahit. "Kalau Ayah sama Ibuku bisa hidup lagi, aku ingin sekali memberitahu mereka kalau aku selalu peringkat pertama di sekolah sampai sekarang. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf kepada mereka karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi impian Ayah dan Ibu—mengarahkanku ke jalan agar bisa menjadi pengusaha yang sukses. Pada kenyataannya aku lebih tertarik dengan dunia kedokteran." Kyungsoo terus menutup matanya, bibirnya terus membentuk pelangi terbalik yang lebih indah dari pelangi manapun. "Oh, iya. Ada beberapa lagi—" Kyungsoo terkekeh, ia melupakan poin yang sangat penting.

Doa yang setiap tahun selalu ia ucapkan.

"Aku berharap … Sooyoung _noona_ dan Minho selalu ada di sisiku. Selalu bersamaku. Selalu menyemangatiku." Senyum Kyungsoo semakin lebar.

.

.

.

"—aku juga berharap penyakit menyebalkan ini akan sembuh, untuk selamanya."

—dan Sooyoung terisak….

.

_Now tell me, Princess._

_Are you still strong without your brother?_

.

.

.

.END.

.

**sunchi's bacoteu**

HAPPY BDAY MY CUTIE FROGIE CHOI MINHO JHSDCVCSKJCHASCKD LOVE YOOOOOOOOOUU! (peluk mas Minho; kecup manja) (telat sun) (iya tau) (masa bodo)

_Well, this is it_! _Project _yang udah saya rencanakan entah-dari-kapan tapi baru bisa diselesaikan sekarang (pundung unyu) Ini _birthday gift_ buat Mas Minho loh, kamu bangga kan punya calon istri _fujoshi_ akut kayak aku? :"D (nangis unyu; jatuh ke dekapan mas taemin)—dan, oh, iya. Ini juga perayaan—oke, ekstrim. Anggep aja syukuran sederhana gara-gara saya udah selesai UAS1-nya (_fyi_, sebenernya dari kemaren selesainya. Cuma baru inget kalo paketan masih ada dan ta-da! Jadilah saya ngelanjutin fanfiksi ini lolololol.)

Betewe, fanfiksinya gantung yah? Duh emang gantung banget dan beneran kayak _puzzle_ yang masih berantakan lagi—HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Hayo _readers _silahkan mikir kira-kira apa penyakit yang Kyungsoo derita itu? Kenapa Sooyoung nangis? Kenapa Minho sama sekali gaada dialognya padahal ini bday gift buat diaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ya ampun baru nyadar juga ;-; (nemplok mas minho)

_Btw_—lagi_. _Di fanfiksi ini saya bermaksud mengajak _reader_ buat berimajinasi lagi :3 jadi, ada yang mau bikin _side story_ atau prekuel atau sekuel fanfiksi ini? (wink-wink)

Dan soal judul, itu berhubungan sama waktu-waktu potongan cerita yang saya sungguhakan di sini :3 hehehehe

.

Tertanda,

Pacar OnTae yang paling 0ny0 sepanjang sejarah,

Sunchiiiii:3

[20.28 WIB — 13/12/12]

.

[p.s: aku kasih satu _clue_, Kyungsoo itu punya kelainan—atau penyakit—namanya _Delusi_. Arti? Silahkan tanya Om Wiki:p]


End file.
